The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand)
Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are the three Logging Locos and are three of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's friends who worked on Misty Island near The Island of Sodor. Characters Bash and Dash '''are the mischievous Logging Loco Twins, who know each other so well that they often finish one another’s sentences. They were sent to Misty Island along with Ferdinand for not behaving and being really useful whilst working on the Mainland, and because the engines have no rules to abide by on Misty Island, they live for fun and play. Very little work was done until Thomas landed there, and taught the twins that being really useful can be fun too. Now, they all work very hard with Ferdinand to please the Fat Controller. '''Ferdinand is the biggest and most senior member of the Misty Island Logging Locos. He’s a gentle giant with a big heart, who can make special tweeting noises with his whistle. But despite being the oldest and the biggest of the Logging Locos, he will quite often let the younger and more boisterous Bash and Dash take the lead in most situations. A quiet old engine, he doesn’t say much, and quite often will be heard saying “That’s right!” Bio In the fifteenth season, Toby became good friends with Bash and tried to find him a home on Sodor. Emily also became friends with Dash. In the sixteenth season, they, along with Ferdinand, were sad because Ol' Wheezy was broken. They later laughed at Spencer when he did not know that Stafford was not with him. Ferdinand later helped Gordon deliver the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Persona Bash and Dash are the wacky, mischievous Logging Loco twin engines who know each other so well that they can often finish the others' sentences. They are fuelled by wood and oil, instead of coal. They were originally sent to Misty Island for being naughty. Living in an environment without proper rules, authority, or society, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand live for fun, silly games and playing about in the chaotic, consequence-free Logging Camp and the dense Jobi forests of Misty Island. Often, they were easily distracted, reckless and got very little work done and when they did work, it was in a particularly silly, wacky, or questionable manner. However, after Thomas wound up on Misty Island, later managing to make his way back to Sodor, the twins were welcomed to the railway by the Fat Controller. The Logging Locos' outlook has now changed and they all try to be Really Useful engines. Instead of aspiring to only goof around, they are now keen to help the Sodor engines and learn about the proper way of doing things, the values of good behaviour and forming new friendships with others. Although sometimes Bash, Dash and Ferdinand may be baffled by concepts that are unfamiliar to them, due to living in isolation on Misty Island for some time, they attempt to assimilate new prospects, take part and strengthen their friendships with the Sodor engines and their reputation of being really fun. Joining in or even trying to recreate these previously unfamiliar social quirks helps the kooky Logging Locos learn about the world around them, the virtues and graces of others and how to appreciate and understand new things to help them be Really Useful. Although they will always be fun-loving and may raise the eyebrows of some of the bigger engines as they lark about with their work, the Logging Locos' new-found respect for considering others and learning and applying everyday rules, values and behaviours helps them to learn and draw from the Sodor engines and the sensibilities of society, the world around them and maturing into Really Useful engines to make the Fat Controller proud. Bash appears to be the more timid, peaceful one of the twins, while Dash is more outgoing and supportive. Ferdinand is the gentle giant of Misty Island, where he works with twin engines Bash and Dash. Instead of burning coal, Ferdinand runs on wood and oil. He is bigger and slower than Dash and Bash, but will always endeavour to join in all the same. He may come across as the simpler-minded, quieter, or even more bashful engine of the three due to his tendency to often let the more boisterous Bash and Dash do most of the talking, but often manages to get in a comment of "That's right!" during the trio's antics. Nevertheless, he is just as fun-loving, goofy, and whacky as the other two. He is considerate, inquisitive, has a big heart, and enjoys joining in and laughing along where-ever there are fun and games to be had. Trivia * Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are best friends with The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed and Gabby. * Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are also best friends with Dumb-Bell, Hoops and Score. * Bash and Dash often rivals Bill and Ben since they're more mischievous than them. * Ferdinand is the only engine from Misty Island that appears in the Arc Productions era, although he is yet to have any speaking roles. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Wild characters Category:Funny characters Category:Groups Category:Singing characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Trains Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Mischievous Twins Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Trios